


When the moon is looking down (shine that light up for your ground)

by That_Mediocre_Writer



Series: These are the Nights that Never Die [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Inspired by the lunar eclipse, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Mediocre_Writer/pseuds/That_Mediocre_Writer
Summary: Mal knew it was Evie the moment she heard the footsteps. Life on the Isle required you to be a good listener. Mal knew the footsteps, voices, laughs, and screams of her friends, and they knew hers too. She glanced up from her drawing as Evie sat down beside her. “How’d you know I was here?” she asked.





	When the moon is looking down (shine that light up for your ground)

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Birds by Imagine Dragons. I don’t own Descendants, but I do own any mistakes. Inspired by the super blood moon.

Mal knew it was Evie the moment she heard the footsteps. Life on the Isle required you to be a good listener. Mal knew the footsteps, voices, laughs, and screams of her friends, and they knew hers too. She glanced up from her drawing as Evie sat down beside her. “How’d you know I was here?” she asked.

“Carlos told me. He said you wanted to get a good view tonight,” Evie replied, taking off her shoes. She had been at a meeting with Ben and his advisors about bringing more children from the Isle to Auradon. After that, there was a ton of homework she had to do. But now she was here, with Mal.

The two sat in the small clearing by the Enchanted Lake that Ben had taken Mal to for the picnic on their first date. The two had mutually split up after the coronation, realizing that they just weren’t meant for each other. Mal soon realized that she had loved Evie since they first met, and the two began dating.

Evie scooted forward and dipped her toes in the shimmering water that reflected the light from above. They sat together in silence for a few moments. Mal finishing the foreground of the drawing and Evie gazing up toward the moon. The big, bright moon. Most of it was a reddish-orange color, but a thin part remained a silvery white.

“Do you know why they call it a super blood wolf moon?” Evie inquired. Mal distractedly gave a small shake of her head as her pencil flew across paper. “Well, when the moon is at the closest point to Earth in its orbit and it’s a full moon, they call it a super moon. It looks brighter and larger than usual.

A blood moon is just a total lunar eclipse. When the sun, earth, and moon line up, the sun’s light can’t directly reflect off of the moon. It’s left in the earth’s shadow. But some of the sun’s rays bend around Earth’s surface and reach the moon. It makes it look a reddish-orange color, and most people call it a blood moon.

A wolf moon is a full moon in January, which is when wolves are thought to be most active. Some superstitious people think that all three happening at the same time means the end of the world is coming...” Evie trailed off.

Mal looked up to the moon. Only a tiny sliver was still white. “I highly doubt that,” she said. Then she added, “but just in case...” She leaned over and gave Evie a quick peck on the lips. She smirked and said, “There, now I can die happy.”

Evie chuckled and lay down as Mal colored the silhouette in the midground of the picture. “I heard some of the Auradonians talking about it earlier. They think the name ‘blood moon’ is weird,” Evie mused. “I don’t know why they call it that, I mean, it’s not even the color of actual blood. It’s a like mix of red and orange instead of just red. What do you think?”

Mal answered, “I think ‘blood moon’ sounds cool. It looks cool. And you’re right, blood is a darker red.” The drawing was almost complete. There was only one thing missing from the background. She glanced up to see that the moon was now completely in the earth’s shadow. She pulled out colored pencils in different shades of red and orange and colored in the circle she had lightly outlined earlier.

The moon was finished, but the piece felt incomplete. At first, Mal couldn’t figure out what it was. She glanced at it once more and realized what was wrong. She picked up a red orange pencil and adjusted the drawing. At last, she put the pencil down and inked her signature onto the finished piece. She nudged Evie, who sat up and took the drawing from Mal’s outstretched hand. She stared at it for a while, admiring Mal’s artwork. 

It depicted the exact spot that they were in. The trees surrounding them, the Enchanted Lake, and smooth rock that they sat upon. A short distance away, a sillohuette of someone could be seen sitting on the edge of the rock, just like she had been earlier. The figure, who was now bathed in a fiery glow, was gazing up towards the inky night sky. The sky that was filled with shining stars. The sky that featured a large, fiery red moon. The same hues of red and orange that surrounded the figure burst forth from the dark sky in vibrant contrast. In fact, the moon and the outline of the figure were the only part of the drawing that had any bright, warm color at all. Aside from the light grayish rock, the rest of the piece was mostly black, with muted shades of green, blue, brown, and gray mixed in. The entire drawing was beautiful, but it was the moon and the silhouette that really caught the eye. 

Evie finally spoke, “This is...stunning, Mal. It’s so beautiful. I mean, I already know how much of an amazing artist you are, but still...”

“Thanks, “ Mal blushed, looking down at the picture. “I thought I was done when I finished the moon. But something was missing. The moon was really bright, but I realized I wanted the person to glow too.” She paused and looked up at Evie. Evie, who was practically glowing in the light of the large, fiery moon. She smiled softly and said, “You’re like my moon you know. Even when I get lost in the darkness, you still shine bright and show me the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I decide to make a series out of these short fics. I have a few ideas for more but feel free to leave suggestions.


End file.
